Love is Worth the Risk
by Wereinthenolababyy
Summary: Tris transfers into Dauntless and catches the eye of Eric and Four. Tris decides that she likes Eric as well this is their story of the struggle they go to keep their love and be together
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is a new story that I am writing. It is Eric and Tris so if you don't like them then please don't read. I love them. I am going to have this story be M but it will start out as T. Thank You for reading my story and please review. I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT TRILOGY! I will start the story with an introduction and then it will be Pov's hope that doesn't bother anyone. Eric is going to be the same character but Tris is going to be a little more Eric like sorry if you don't like that. **

* * *

Eric loved putting fear into the new initiates. He hated having to get up early in the morning to train them though.

This morning was no different he got up and went to the choosing and then he led them to the train and then he had them jump on the roof.

After landing on the roof he took time to look at all of the initiates. He noticed that one of them was from Abnegation.

" Okay Listen up my name is Eric and I am going to be training you several feet below is the entrance to our compound but to get there you have to jump" he says.

He sees all of the initiates stiffen with fear and he grins " So who's first" he asks with a smirk.

**Tris Pov**

I have never felt so free in my life.

I loved jumping off of the train and onto the roof. One of the leaders of Dauntless tells us that we are going to have to jump to get into the compound.

I am going to go first because I am going to prove that I will make it in Dauntless. " I'll go" I say stepping forward from the edge of the crowd.

" Wow a stiff is going to go first" says a boy from Candor.

Eric jumps off the ledge giving me room to get up on the ledge. I get up on the ledge and take a deep breath and then simply step off of the ledge.

**Eric Pov**

I am kind of shocked that a stiff is going to jump first. When I get over my shock that a stiff is jumping I take a second to look at her.

I notice that she is very attractive and I like the fact that she is jumping first showing much bravery. I notice that she didn't even scream.

" So which one of you is next?" No one raises their hand when I ask this and I let out an annoyed sigh. " So the stiff is going to be the first one to jump wow Dauntless born I am disappointed" I say with a glare.

Eventually everyone jumps and then I jump and enter the compound. I look to see that Four is talking to Tris and that she looks uninterested.

I smirk and then I start to speak " This board" I say pointing to the board that is hanging " Is going to be how you are to know if you get into Dauntless.

" If you are below the red by the time training is over you are out factionless" I say. " Before anyone of you start to complain we are going to the training center" I say.

"Okay first jumper and last jumper in the ring" I yell out. Tris as I found out her name is and the girl named Molly are going to be the first to fight.

" The rules are that you keep going until one of you is knocked out or I say stop" I say.

Tris and Molly get into a fighting position and then they begin to fight. Molly charges Tris and then punches her in the face.

Tris falls to the ground a cradles her cheek. Molly continues to pound her until I yell stop.

I help Tris up off the mat and then tell Four to take her to the infirmary. I will have to check on her later.

I watch as the other initiates fight but in the back of my mind is Tris and I am wondering if she is okay.

_ "Why am I thinking so much about her"_ I ask myself.

After the last fight I tell Four to take the initiates into the dorms and I go to see Tris.

I walk into the infirmary and the nurses look shocked to see me because I never come to see anyone period.

I walk to see Tris and I see that she is awake and staring at the wall with a hard expression.

" Tris" I say gently shaking her shoulder. She looks over at me " What do you want" She asks in cold tone that could match my tone with the initiates.

" I was wondering if you were okay" I say while taking a seat on the stool beside her bed.

"Are you sure your not here to tell me how weak I am" She asks turning away from me.

" I don't think that you are weak I think that with a little practice you could become a very good fighter" I say honestly.

" Well thanks for that" she says turning to me and smiling.

" Your Welcome I will see you tomorrow at training" I say walking away.

Before I am out of the infirmary I hear a small "Bye Eric"

I decided that I like the sound of my name coming from her mouth.

**Tris POV**

**I am still kind of shocked that Eric came to visit me. **

**A little while after he leaves my friends come in to see me and they decided that my injuries are not that serious so they bust me out and we decided to go and get tattoos. **

**I walk into the parlor and decided that I am going to get three birds on my collarbone and I decided that I am going to get and anchor on my left lower rib. **

**When we are finished we go back to the domritory to sleep. I wake up at six the next morning and change into a tank top and leggings and make my way into the training room.**

** I start to punch the bag and then I hear " I thought that I would here after last night" I sigh when I realize it's just Eric.**

** " Well I have no intention of being factionless so I figured that I should practice" I say while still hitting the bag. Eric comes up behind me and puts his hands on my torso and I feel a spark **

**" You need to turn your body like this when you punch " he says huskily. " Thanks" I say breathless. **

** " You should go and get ready everyone is going to be getting up soon" Eric Says. **

** " Okay, Bye Eric" I say while turning out of the training room. **

** I don't know what prompts me to turn around but I do and I see Eric with a smile on his face and I walk back to the dorm with a similar smile on my face. **


	2. Chapter 2

Thank You for reading this story! Please leave reviews so that I can help include what you want in the story as well as getting better as a writer. I do not own The Divergent Trilogy!

* * *

Eric POV

After I help Tris in the training room I go to the Pit and decide what we are going to do today.

By the time I know it it is time for breakfast and I am in the dining room getting my breakfast. I am sitting at a table with the other leader and I see Tris walk in with her friends.

I do not realize I am staring until Max says something to me that I don't seem to hear. "I'm Sorry what was that" I ask.

" I was wondering what you are going to do with the initiates today" says Max.

"I was going to have them throw knives today if that is okay with you" I say sarcastically.

"I didn't think I needed your approval" I say getting up and throwing my stuff away.

Tris sees me leave with and looks at me with a worried expression.

I flash her a quick smile that I hope no one else sees to show her that I am okay.

**Tris POV**

I walk into the Cafeteria and get food and sit down with Will, Christina, Al, and Urijah.

" Creepy Alert" says Christina. " What do you mean creepy alert" I ask her.

"Eric was just staring at you" she says. I turn to look to see where he is to see him getting up and storming out of the cafeteria.

He gives me a small smile before he completely disappears.

We finish our breakfast and then we go into a new room with knives sitting on the table.

"Today we are going to practice with Knives" says Eric.

Four throws a few to show us how to throw them.

We then get our own knives and start to throw them at the target.

I aim a few times before I finally let a knife fly and it hits in the center of the target.

I throw a few more and they keep hitting the center " Your pretty good at this" says Christina.

I shrug and continue to throw knives when I notice that Al is struggling and Eric has seemed to pick up on it.

I only catch some of the conversation"Do you really want me to go get my knives while everyone is throwing them" asks Al in disbelief.

" Yes, what's the matter are you scarred" Eric asks when he realizes that Al is not moving.

By this time everyone has stopped throwing their knives and are looking at the altercation that is taking place.

Al says a remark that I can't hear and Eric makes him go stand in front of the target. " Anyone can stand in front of a target" I say.

Eric's head swivels around to me " Would you like to take his place" he asks me.

I walk up to where Al is and I tell him to move.

"Okay Tris Four is going to throw these knives at you and if you flinch you are out" he says.

" Since your the one that's so pissed off why don't you throw them"I ask with a smirk.

Everyone in the room gasps as Eric grabs the knives from Four and throws the first one it landing a few inches from my side.

"Aww come on you can do better than that" I taunt.

I have no idea where this is coming from but I know that Eric is not going to hurt me.

The next one he throws is a little closer but still a ways away from my body.

I don't taunt him this time but he throws one right over the top of my head.

I notice he has one knife left " Better make it count" I tease.

I see a hint of a smirk on his face as he lets the last one fly and it grazes my ear as it embeds itself into the wall.

" Training is over for the day Tris stay behind" Eric says. " What the hell was that" he yells after he is sure that everyone has left. "What did I do" I ask innocently.

"Why the fuck did you make me do that" he yells.

" I didn't want to see Al chopped to pieces" I say.

"I'm sorry that I cut your ear" he says softly while caressing my cheek.

"It's fine I did taunt you" I say. "By the way that was sexy as hell but don't do it again" he says.

I start to walk out when he calls out my name " I noticed that you got a new tattoo I like it by the way" he says.

"Thanks" I say walking out to the dorm. "What did he do to you" asks Christina with a worried look on her face. "He gave me a stern talking to" I say.

"You have a Goddamn death wish"she mutters.

" Thank you for doing what you did Tris" says Al.

" Your Welcome" I say.

We spend some more time talking and then we drift off the sleep.

I wake up again the next morning and decide that I am going to dress in skimpy lingerie under my tank top and leggings in case Eric comes into the training room.

I go to the training center and work on punches and I am slightly disappointed that Eric is not here.

_ "Why the hell do you want Eric to be here" I ask myself. _

I start to realize that I like him.

I meet my friends in the Cafeteria telling them that I was just exploring.

When we enter the training room Eric is there waiting for us.

He smirks as we walk in and announces that we are going to be fighting again.

The difference is that while the two are fighting the others are going to be working on the bag.

The first two up are Christina and Molly.

Molly lands a few good punches and then she starts beating on Christina.

"Stop"Christina yells out. "I'm done" she says breathless.

Eric asks if she is okay and helps her out of the ring and makes everyone walk to the chasm.

His hand is on the lower back and I am surprised to feel anger boiling inside of me.

I don't hear what he asks but I see him push her off the side and make her grab the side.

"You can hang there,you can let go and die, or you could quit which is what got you in here in the first place and by quitting you would be out of Dauntless" he says.

I hope that she can hang on.

After what seems like hours he finally pulls her up and we go back into the training room.

I squeeze Christina's arm in reassurance.

" Next fight is Tris and Peter" Eric calls out.

"Good Luck" he whispers as I walk past him.

Peter and I get across from each other in the ring and he slaps me with an open hand.

I stumble back and he punches me this time. This makes me angry and I charge at his stomach.

I land a punch in his ribs and I swear I see Eric smirk when I hit him.

Peter comes forward and I go to punch him in the face but he is to fast and and he grabs my arm slamming me into the ground.

I see his foot coming toward me before everything goes black.

I wake up in the infirmary again. I see that my friends are there as I slowly see everything come into vision.

They tell me that they are going to be back after dinner.

Eric now comes in "Tris I'm so sorry that I didn't stop him" he says.

"It's fine you can't show any favortism" I say bitterly.

" I am going to tell you something that I have never told anyone else" he says. " I like you Tris I mean I like you a lot" he says.

" You have a funny way of showing it" I sneer.

" Well if you want everyone to think that you are sleeping your way to the top then I can ahead and show you favortism in front of the others I can help you in private" he says.

"Well, I think that I like you to" she says.

He leans in and stares at my lips before he gently caresses my cheek.

He gently traces the bruise forming on my eye and hangs his head.

I grab his chin and gently lead his lips to mine.

When his lips touch mine there is a spark that neither one of us can deny feeling.

He runs his tongue on my bottom lip asking for entrance and I grant him access.

I bite on his bottom lip and he groans in my mouth.

We finally pull apart.

"We have to keep this a secret until after you are officially part of Dauntless" he says sadly.

"It's okay I understand" I say.

Eric's POV

She kissed me back after I kissed her I can't believe it.

I am sad that we have to keep each other a secret but it is for the best right now.

"Hey we are going to play capture the flag initiate style you in" I ask her with a grin.

" Of Course" she grins back.

" That's my girl" I yell as I walk out of the infirmary.

Tris Pov

He leaves before I do and I get up and run out to where I know we will be catching the train and Eric sticks his arm out to help me as I get closer to the train and I take it.

I realize that when I am in the train Christina and Four are glaring at me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you over one hundred views in just 2 days! Thank you so much! I do hope that I can get some reviews. I do not own the Divergent Trilogy. Thanks again for reading. **

* * *

Tris POV

"What the Fuck was that" demanded Chris.

" What are you talking about" I ask her.

"Why the hell did Eric just help you onto the train I didn't think that he helped anyone" she says.

"I don't know maybe he was just being nice" I say getting defensive.

"Yeah, nice we are talking about the guy that dangled me over the chasm right!?" she asks angrily.

"Okay I'm sorry" I say. "Whatever" she says.

"Okay we are going to be playing a Dauntless style version of capture the flag" says Eric.

" Four and I are going to be choosing the teams Four is going to be choosing first" Eric Says.

"I want Tris"Four says. I see a flicker of anger pass over Eric's face and I feel disappointed that I am not going to be able to be on his team.

They continue choosing teams and I am happy that Chris is on my team.

Everyone on our team is arguing about what we should do and I see the old Ferris Wheel and I start to climb up "What are you going to do up there" asks Four as he starts to climb up the Ferris Wheel.

"I am trying to see where the Flag is" I say with an annoyed tone as if it isn't obvious what I am doing.

He stops climbing when we get half up the Ferris Wheel.

"Why are you stopping?" I ask him.

"I'm afraid of heights" he says looking at the ground.

"I thought that Dauntless was supposed to be fearless"I snort.

"Yeah Well I have them so" Four says trailing off.

"I see it" I say when I am at the top and I know how I am going to get to that flag.

"Okay we need to split into three groups and Chris and I are going to climb and get the flag" I say with determination.

When we get over to where the other team they start shooting at us.

Chris and I run behind makeshift barriers all the way to the bell tower.

When we get up there Molly is guarding the flag.

I punch her in the face and then kick her once in the ribs and grab the flag.

I throw it high in the air and yell with the rest of my team.

I see that Eric is holding his leg and I realize that Four has shot him in the leg with an nuerostem dart.

Anger flashes in my eyes when I realize that Four has hurt Eric.

Someone calls my name and tells me that I am going to be taking the shortcut back to Dauntless.

When I get back to Dauntless I immediately go in search of Eric knowing that he will be upset that he lost and at the fact that Four shot him.

Before I can continue my search for him I am intercepted by Four. "Tris" he calls out. I turn to him"Yes" I ask. "I was wondering if you thought about working on your fighting in the morning before training"he says.

"So you are telling me that I am weak" I ask offended.

" NO, I was just thinking that you are really strong but if you practiced you could become a really good fighter"he says.

"Thanks, but no thanks" I tell him walking off.

I realize that I am becoming more and more like Eric and I think that I am starting to like it.

I go to the pit and I see Eric looking like he is about to punch something.

I make a motion so that he will see me and he points toward the training room.

I go to the training room and wait for him to come in.

"I have to say that I am impressed with your capture the flag skills" Eric says coming into the room with a smirk.

"Are you sure that you are okay" I ask him worriedly.

"Yes I am sure that I am okay" he tells me. "Okay"I say kissing his lips. He smiles into the kiss and then I pull away. "I need to talk to you about something serious" I say. "What is it" he asks looking at me wearily.

"Well Four came up to me and told me that I would be a good fighter if I trained more in the morning and he offered to train me" I said. "Well what did you say" he ask. "I told him Thanks but no thanks" I say. "That's my girl" he says.

"I have noticed myself becoming more and more like you" I tell him with a smirk. " I can find a lot more ways to corrupt you" he says waggling his eyebrows. " I have never told you but I think that your piercing and tattoos are sexy as hell"I say blushing.

"Why thank you and I have an important question for you" he says. "Would you be my girlfriend"he asks. "I would be honored" I say leaning in to kiss him.

"There is somewhere that I want to show you" Eric says while grabbing my and and pulling me up off the ground.

I follow him all the way to the roof. From the roof you can look out over the land and see lights twinkling like little stars.

"Eric this is beautiful how did you find this place" I ask in amazement. "I found this place one day out of the blue I have never taken anyone here before"he says. "Thank You for bringing me" I say kissing him. "Well anything for my girlfriend" he says with a smile.

It was getting late as we finally we finally went to Eric's apartment. I didn't want to have to sneak into the dorm so I decided that I would just go back to Eric's apartment with him. He gives me some clothes to change into and then we fall asleep.

Eric POV

I watch as Tris sleeps. I cannot believe that she is finally mine. I slowly trace the tattoo that is on her chest as she sleeps.

I hate that I have to wake her up to practice but I only want the best for her. I slowly shake her shoulder and she snuggles deeper into my shoulder and groans.

"Tris we have to go practice your fighting" I tell her.

Her response is another moan. I laugh and start to kiss her neck and she once again moans and turns to face me "Good morning" she says.

"Do we have to practice today" she asks. "I thought that that part of the training was over" she says. "Nope" I say getting out of the bed and going to the kitchen.

I grab some food while Tris gets ready. When she is ready we head down to the training room.

" What the fuck I thought you didn't want help" Says an angry Four to Tris.

" Well Shit this is awkward" I say with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all the views. I am thinking of not posting until I get 5 reviews a chapter but I am not sure so please review. Once again I do not own The Divergent Trilogy.

* * *

Tris Pov

" I said that I didn't want help from you" I say with an attitude.

"Well Eric is just an asshole why would you want him to help you" he asks.

"Yep said Asshole is still right here and I am of higher rank than you so it would do you wise to watch what comes out of your mouth" Eric says angrily.

"I can say whatever the Fuck I want" says Four.

"By the way you are acting I would think that you were the asshole" I say to Four and he looks at me in shock.

"Well at least I'm not a little bitch" says Four. This pisses me so I walk up to him and slap him hard across the face. Eric is livid that he said that but is keeping it to himself.

Four raises his hand and backhands me across the face.

This is the last straw for Eric and I hear him yell "Why don't you fight someone your own size" Four turns away from me and charges at Eric.

I realize now that initiates are starting to file into training room. _"Great this is just what I need" I think to myself. _Chris runs over to me and asks me if I am okay and I tell her that I am fine.

I am focusing on the fight between Eric and Four. I am silently cheering Eric on and when he lands a good punch I smile. Chris picks on this and scowls."Is Eric the one that hit you" she asks me with concern.

"No it was Four" I say with a scowl and hear her sharp intake of breath. " Are you lying to me" she asks. "No I am telling the truth" I say. I see that Four is now laying on the ground trying to shield his body.

If Eric doesn't stop soon he is going to beat him to death. I run up and grabs Eric's arm and the room is so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

"The next time you touch her I will kill you" he whispers in his ear.

He then turns to me with a stony expression "If you ever get in the middle of my fight again intiate I will not hesitate to make you leave" he says but I can tell that this is because all of the others are here and he doesn't want to give away our secret.

" Wow I'm surprised that he didn't hang you over the chasm for stopping his fight" Chris says bitterly. " I'm sorry did you want him to hang me over the chasm" I ask spinning around to face her.

"Of course not I think that we are all getting a little tense I think that we need to all remember that we are friends and that we are going to be okay" she says.

" I am sorry that I assumed you were being rude I think we are all stressed and tired" I say. We hug and then we look at Eric who is ready to start training.

"Today and Tomorrow are going to be the last days that you fight you are going to fight the same opponent today that you did the first day" he says.

I smile because I know that I beat Molly during our game of capture the flag so I should be able to beat her again. "Tris and Molly in the ring" Eric calls and we enter the ring. I am not as scared as I was and I punch Molly before she can hit me.

While she stumbles back I punch her in the ribs. She recovers enough to hit me in the face but it is not hard enough to knock me down. "Come on Tris" I hear Eric whisper.

Knowing that he is in my corner makes feel safe. I punch Molly as hard as I can and she falls to the mat. I sit on her and start to punch her repeatedly.

Eric finally pulls me off and I am struggling against him "Get the Fuck off me you asshole" I yell. Everyone looks at me expecting me to be hit.

"Do you really want me to be an asshole" he asks me with an evil grin. I realize what I have said and I realize that he is going to have to punish me.

I start to prepare myself for the chasm. I feel him start to lead me toward the chasm. "I'm sorry" he whispers in my ear. "It's fine I understand that you have to do this" I say giving him a small smile.

"Because you disrespected me you get to hang off the chasm" he says with a glare. He pushes me off in the same that he did Christina but this time the part that I am hanging onto creaks.

"What's happening" I ask. Eric ignores and I feel the bar starting to give way underneath my weight. All of a sudden the creaking stops and I am left hanging onto the bar for dear life.

"Eric" I scream. "Tris" he yells. He lays flat on his stomach and extends his arm to me "Tris grab my arm" he says. I look at all the other initiates who have a look of fear plastered on their face.

The chasm just became and even worse memory for all of them. I look to Christina who looks upset that Eric is helping me. Eric and Four help me up and we go back to the training center in silence.

"Tris can I speak to you in private for a second" Eric asks. "Sure" I reply shakily. " I'm so sorry I didn't know that was going to happen I just made you do what everyone else does and Jesus" he whispers hanging his head.

I force him to look at me and then I speak in a whisper "You didn't know that it was going to do that it's okay" We go back to the training room and Eric puts on his trademark scowl.

He calls everyone up to fight one by one and after the last fight he says that training for the day is over.

"What the hell is up with you and Eric" asks Christina. "What are you talking about" I ask annoyed. "I mean why the hell did he save you again"she asks.

"Gee I don't know maybe because I almost fell" I say sarcastically. "He didn't help me" she pouts. "Well you didn't almost die" I tell her. "I was still scarred shitless" she says.

"I fully intended to hang on there until he said I could get up but I almost died instead you weren't going to die" I spat. "I thought you would have cared more" she says angrily walking away.

I turn to go back to the dorms to take a shower when Eric walks up "Do you want to go back to my place" he asks.

"I would but I need to get clothes and I am going to take a shower there just to avoid suspicion" I say. "Okay" he says looking disappointed. "But I will be up later tonight" I say kissing him lightly. "Well to get into my place you are going to need a key" he says producing a chain with a key on it. He gives to me and I slip it around my neck. "Thank You" I breathe.

"Anything for my girlfriend plus this is if you ever want to get there before me" he says with a wink. "I'll remember that" I say with a laugh. I walk to the dorms and get into the shower. While I am showering I think about what Eric says.

I decide that I am going to go shopping and get some nice lingerie. I dress in some leggings and a tank top and go to the store.

While I am there I but a black lace corset with matching underwear and garters. I go to Eric's apartment and I enter and look around. It is nice it has a bed off to the side a couch and coffee table,and a nice kitchen and it also has a small bathroom.

It's not huge but it is a nice size for one person. I take off my leggings and drop them in front of the door, then I take off my shirt leaving it a few steps in front of my leggings.

I then take off my bra and underwear and but them in my bag and change into the the corset and underwear with the garters I bought.

I go into the bathroom and put the dark makeup that I also bought from the store and put it on my eyes to make them smoky.

I take my hair out of it's ponytail and it falls in loose waves down my back.

I make my way to the black bed spread and pull the cover back and lay down in the bed.

I hear the lock turn in the door and my heart picks up pace when Eric comes into the room.

He takes in my leggings and shirt and then my bag on the floor. "Tris" he calls out. "I'm over here" Eric I say. He turns to the bed and his mouth opens and clothes in shock taking in my outfit.

Eric POV

I walk into the apartment and see leggings in front of the door. I then see a shirt and realize that Tris's bag is on the floor. I call out her name and she answers me from the bed.

I turn to her and see the outfit that she has on. I must have died and gone to heaven is the thought that crosses my mind while I walk quickly over to the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all of the views! Once again I do not own The Divergent Trilogy. This chapter is going to be M you can skip the first part if you do not want to read it is not important to the story. Also thank you again for the reviews :)

* * *

Eric POV

When I walk over to bed I see exactly what Tris is wearing. I feel my pants starting to get tight. "I see you took my offer of you getting here before me" I chuckle.

" Mmhm" she says. "Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now" I ask her. "I think I have an idea" she says. I start to roughly kiss her and she responds just as aggressive.

I take off her garters and then I rip off her corset. "Eric I just bought that" she whines. I respond while slowly pulling her underwear down her legs "I'll buy you new pairs" I start to slide my hand up her thigh while kissing her neck and she moans.

When my fingers finally graze her clit she lets out a strangled moan. I start to rub her clit. "Eric" she moans.

I slowly insert a finger and begin to rub her clit while pumping my finger in an out of her. She begins to whither on the bed and soon I feel her walls clench around my finger.

"ERIC" she screams out as she grasps the sheets on the bed until her knuckles turn white. When she is done she gets up and shoves me down on the bed. She straddles me and takes off my vest throwing it on the floor.

She then rips my shirt off me "Tris that was my favorite shirt" I whine mimicking her earlier. "I'm sure you can get another one" she says while kissing my neck.

She kisses down my stomach and it is my turn to moan. She goes lower and unbuckles my pants and lets my hard cock spring free. She looks up at me with a grin and takes me into her mouth. I moan at the new sensation and I grab her head.

I feel her tongue on my tip and she takes me cock deep into her throat. "Tris that feels so good" I say encouraging her. She looks up at me with a grin as she takes my dick deeper in her throat. I grab her head and start to fuck her mouth.

She moans and I almost lose it when it sends the vibrations up my dick. She pulls her mouth away and takes me into her hand and starts to stroke up and down. When I start to whither and moan much like she did she takes me back into her mouth and when I feel the heat of her mouth I lose all my resolve "Tris I'm going to cum" I tell her as my dick starts to twitch. When I release my load into her mouth she shocks me once again when I realize that she is swallowing my cum.

I lay on the bed panting and she comes up next to me and kisses my lips. "Where did you learn to do that" I ask her. "You forget that where I come from we are not selfish" she says with a smirk. " Well that was fucking amazing" I tell her kissing her. "I aim to please" she says with a smile. "Oh you certainly did" I tell her. She curls up next to me and we fall asleep for the night.

**LEMON OVER ****LEMON OVER ****LEMON OVER ****LEMON OVER ****LEMON OVER ****LEMON OVER ****LEMON OVER ****LEMON OVER ****LEMON OVER ****LEMON OVER ****LEMON OVER **

Tris POV

When I wake up in the morning my leg is thrown across Eric's legs and I am snuggled into his chest. I gently poke his chest to wake him up. "What" he whines into my neck not wanting to wake up. "We need to get ready if we are going to get down to the training center" I say.

"But I just want to stay here with you" he says. "As much I would love to do that I am still an intitiate" I say. He gets up with a pout and I let out a laugh. "What" he asks with a confused look. I point to his ripped shirt and his vest as well as my ripped corset and he laughs along with me.

I walk to where my bag is and I change. After I change and I am waiting for Eric to get dressed I grab a banana from the table and then we are ready to go. I walk to the cafeteria while Eric walks to the training center. I see Christina and she looks pissed. "Where were you last night" she asks.

" What are you talking about" I ask trying to play innocent. "I know that you weren't in the dorm last night" she says. "I was with Eric" I tell her with a straight face. "What the Fuck" she yells at me. "Lower your voice" I hiss at her. "Why didn't you tell me"she asks me with a hurt look.

"It's not like you are exactly team Eric" I tell her with a scoff. The audacity she has to be hurt that I didn't tell her well what about the shit that she talked about Eric. " Tris you are my best friend I am going to support you" she says with a smile. "Thanks" I say and give her a hug.

We walk into the training center and I see Eric and a blush stains my cheeks when I realize what we did last night. He smirks and then starts to explain that this is the last day of fighting. I start to breathe hard when I realize that I am going to be fighting Peter. "Breathe" Eric mouths at me and I hope I am the only one that saw. Peter and I don't fight until later in the day. When Peter and I finally do fight my nerves have slipped away.

I get into the ring and I charge Peter. He is caught off guard and I punch him in the ribs. He punches me in the face and from the force of it I fall to the floor.

While I pretend to be very hurt I hear Peter taunting me "What's the matter stiff not strong enough" While he has been taunting me he does not realize that I have been inching closer to him. I sweep his legs out from under him and while he is still shocked I straddle him and drop a punch in his face.

Being that he is stronger than me he flips us to where I am on the bottom and he is on top. From his position on top of me he punches me hard in the face and I feel the blood come pouring from my nose.

I punch him hard in the ribs and I hear him take a small sharp intake of breath. I found his weakness. I start to punch in the same spot again until I hear a crack.

Peter yells out in pain and I use this advantage to mount him again and throw punches until I knock him out. I stand up when Eric yells stop and I look over at him and see him smirking. "Four take him to the infirmary" Eric tells him. He scowls but does it anyway. I think that this is going to be a good day.

* * *

I am going to skip the next parts of initiation I hope that is okay with everyone. I really don't feel like basically writing the first book with little plot changes so I am going to skip straight into where they are made full members and really start the story in my opinion. Again sorry if this bothers anyone.


	6. Chapter 6

I skipped the other parts of initiation I hope that is okay with everyone. Also I am going to have Peter attack her later rather than initiation because I did not include all of their initiation. Again thank you for all the reviews and thank you for the views as well. This chapter is also M includes drinking and drug use.I do not own The Divergent Trilogy.

* * *

Eric POV

Today is the Day the surviving initiates become full Dauntless members. Since I am the leader and I get to see the scores I happen to see that Tris is ranked number one. Tris has already been given the choices that she can choose and we talked about her being a leader.

She will have to be in training and she will even get to boss around the new initiates with me. When I see her walk into the room I am in shock. She is wearing a skin tight dress that hugs her curves, her hair is down in waves,and she is wearing stilettos.

I wonder if she is doing this to torture me because she knows that I find her sexy as hell. "Thank you for joining us today" I say to the crowd. "I am honored to present the initiates that made it through training and will become full members of Dauntless" " I am also honored to present the top ranked initiate Tris Prior who chooses to be a Dauntless leader"

As tris makes her way to where I am standing the crowd cheers and whistles.

She reaches the table that I am standing behind and I couldn't be more proud. I look at her with a grin "No more hiding" "No more hiding" she grins back. I grab her face and begin to kiss her.

This sets off a new set of cheers and I get a glare from Four but I don't really care.

She sits next to me and Four announces that Peter is going to be an initiate trainer.

Tris looks at me and rolls her eyes. I chuckle and grab her hand interlacing my fingers with hers and put them on the table.

The rest if the Ceremony goes slow and when it is over we say that we are going to party tonight. "Ready to get shitfaced" I ask her with a smirk.

She smirks back and tells me that she has to go find an outfit.

I kiss her and tell her that whatever she picks im sure it will be beautiful.

Max comes up and congratulates me on a great speech and on a beautiful girlfriend.

I tell him thanks and I tell him that we will see him at the party tonight.

Tris POV  
When Eric says that we are going to party I know that I have to find a sexy outfit.

I choose to wear a black corset with skinny jeans a new black leather jacket and heels.

I know that Eric is going to drool. I fully expect to get shit faced with Eric tonight.

Eric POV  
When Tris walks into my apartment I am speechless again for the second time today. "Hey baby" she says coming over to kiss me.

She kisses me and she decided to be the bold one this time. Running her tongue along my lip and forcing me to open my mouth while she slips her tongue in.

Our tongues battles for dominance and I pull away from the kiss. She looks at me with a pout "Why'd we stop" She whines. "I don't want you to miss your first Dauntless party because if we started we wouldn't leave this apartment" I say with a laugh.

She grabs my hand and pulls me out the door. She then seems to realize that she doesn't know where she is going and I laugh and lead her to the pit.

She looks around and smiles as she realizes that we have made the pit a make shift party space. She drags me over to the bar and asks two shots. "Don't you want to find your friends" I ask her.

"Not really they are coming to the party but they are mad at me right now" she says with a shrug.

I give her a hug and then she hands me one of the shots and she and I knock it back together.

I smile when I realize that she got two shots of Tequila she is trying to get us shit faced. "What is your take on the occasional drug use" I ask her.

" I have never done it before but I guess if I am with you I'll try it" she says. "I don't want you to do anything that you are not comfortable with" I tell her.

" I trust you" she says with a smile. "Okay follow me" I say grabbing her hand and leading her through the already drunk people and back towards a secret room.

When we get to the door I knock on it. The door cracks open and when they realize who I am they greet me with a drunk high five and Tris and I enter.

When we get inside I see there are already people doing doing drugs. "Well what do you want to" I ask her. "I'll do whatever you are doing" she says with a grin.

"How did I get so lucky"I ask kissing her. "Mhm I don't know" she says kissing me again. "Well personally I like this thing called Kitty flipping" I tell her.

" What is that" she asks curiously. " Watch and learn" I tell her. I go over to Max and he hands me ecstasy and I swallow it.

I then go to a table and I snort the Special K that is on the table. "This will kick in in a few minutes and it's the best feeling ever" I tell Tris starting to feel the effects.

I take her hand and take her over to Max. "Are you sure that you want to do this" I ask her. " You don't have to if you don't want to" I tell her.

"Fuck Yes I want to do it" she says taking the ecstasy from Max and swallowing it. She then goes over to the same table I did and snorts a line of Special K.

"When does it kick in" she asks. "It usually takes about thirty minutes" I tell her. We exit the room and she sees some of her friends. "I am going to go talk to them" she says.

"Okay I'll be waiting and then we can dance" I say. When she goes over to friends I see that they are giving her the cold shoulder.

She yells something at Christina and then walks back over to me. "She is such a bitch" she slurs and I know that she is close to getting on her high.

"Let's dance" I say grabbing her hand. She happily agrees and starts to grind her hips against me with the beat. "This feels so good" she moans out.

"That is one of the perks it makes everything feel better" I say kissing her neck. She moans again and grinds her hips against mine again.

"Tris that feels so good" I Tell her. Out of the corner I see one of her friends starting to walk toward us. "One of your friends is coming" I tell her.

She rolls her eyes and keeps dancing. "Tris what the hell are you doing" yells her friend Christina. " I am dancing with my boyfriend" she slurs.

" Just how much have you had to drink" Christina asks her. " I did some Kitty flipping" she says. "What the Fuck you did drugs did he force you to do this" she shouts pointing a finger at me.

"No I wanted to do it and maybe you should loosen up and have some fun" Tris says.

Christina starts to yell at Tris and Tris just grabs my hand and takes me to another part of the Pit.

We dance until the high starts to wear off and people start to leave the party.

Tris and I stumble our way to my apartment and fall on to the bed laughing.

"I had so much tonight" she tells me kissing me.

"I did to" I tell her before we fall asleep with my arms wrapped around her and it feels right.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys thank you for all of the views. Please remember to Review and I hope that everyone had good holidays and a good New Years ! I do not own The Divergent Trilogy. Lime at the beginning of the chapter don't read if you don't want to it doesn't have anything of importance..

* * *

Tris POV

I wake up feeling like someone has taken a anvil to my head. The pain was well worth it though because I had so much fun with Eric.

It took a long time for the high to wear off but when it did Eric said that I should go to bed because I needed my rest.

I realize that his arm is around my waist and I slowly untangle his hand from my waist and I go into the bathroom. I had brought my toothbrush and other clothes the other night so I brush my teeth and then decide that I am going to surprise Eric.

I walk back over to the bed and straddle Eric. He starts to stir as I start to down his neck. I am glad that he decided to keep his shirt off last night and I slowly kiss down his stomach until I hover over his waistband. I slowly stroke his dick and then I take him into my mouth.

I moan and I see his eyes open wide as he gasp. I take all of him into my mouth and then I moan again.

He lets out a groan and slowly grabs my head and lightly thrust into my mouth. After a few more thrusts I feel his dick start to twitch and then him groan "Tris I'm cumming" I swallow every last drop and then I slide back up to the top of the bed and I lay my head on his shoulder.

"That was so good baby" he says. "Well I'm glad" I say. "By the way did you have fun last night" he asks me. "I had so much fun I have never had that much fun" I tell him.

Just then there is a knock on the door. I Put on my skinny jeans and Eric's vest and he laughs when he realizes that I don't have on bra " I couldn't find my shirt, bra or your shirt" I tell him with a pout. When I go and open the door Four is standing there. He takes in my apperance and his mouth drops.

"Is there something that you wanted" I ask innocently.

"I was just coming to tell you congrats on your rank and was wondering if you wanted to get breakfast" he said.

"Well Eric and I were right in the middle of something" I say with a smirk. "Right, Well I will leave you guys to it" he says. "Thanks" I say and shut the door. I burst out laughing and Eric looks at me. "What are you laughing about" he asks.

"Four doesn't seem to get the fact that I am with you I mean he saw me in you vest with no shirt and he asked me to go to breakfast" I say laughing. "Well if he doesn't get the point soon I am going to kick his ass" He says with a scowl.

"Hey don't we have to go to the cafeteria because someone is out of food" I say looking at him.

"Hey it's not my fault that you ate all the food last night" he jokes.

Eric Pov

This time when we leave the apartment Tris has on a shirt.

I laugh at the fact that she opened the door in my vest with no shirt or bra that should have showed Four she was with me.

When we get to the cafeteria Tris sees one of her friends. "Hey Tris I want to talk to you" her friend Christina says. "What about" Tris asks tiredly. I know that this girl is still getting on Tris's nerves.

" What were you thinking last night" ask Christina. " What do you mean" asks Tris. "I mean you were so high that it wasn't even you" says Christina with a frown.

"Well forgive me for having fun" Tris scoffs. "That isn't fun it's just stupid" her friend says. " Dauntless is about being daring and seeking a thrill you have no idea what kind of rush it is to do something like that" Tris says.

"I like a certain amount of fun but that is just stupid" says Christina. " Why the fuck are you in Dauntless if you get offended when we drink and party" Tris asks. I have to admire Tris right now she is right. "Until you want to stop acting like a bitch you can leave me alone" says Tris.

She turns to me grabs my arm and we go to line. "Are you okay" I ask her. "I'm fine she is just being a bitch" she says. I give wrap my arm around her shoulder and she kisses me.

We walk to a table with Max,Tori, and Tris's friend Urijah. "Hey" Max says to both of us. "I heard our little Tris lost her innocence last night" Tori says laughing. "What are you talking about" I ask her. "I heard you guys kitty flipped" She says.

"Oh yeah we did and it was fucking awesome" Tris says.

"Well I'm glad you had fun you deserve it" Tori says.

" So what's going on with Christina" asks Urijah.

"She is being a bitch about everything like she is pissed that I am with Eric and she is pissed that I partied last night" she says. " I mean it doesn't exactly make me like you when you bad mouth my boyfriend" she says looking at me. "Who would have thought that Eric would have a girlfriend"asks Max. " Shut up fucker" I say throwing a napkin at him.

"Kidding" he says holding his hands up in surrender as I laugh. "So Tris are you excited about getting to boss around the new initiates" they ask.

"I am super excited I mean it's not everyday you get to work with your boyfriend" she says. I laugh and then ask "Are you going to torment the initiates" " I don't know depends on the mood that I am in" she says with a smirk.

I see Christina staring over at our table and then pointing at Tris and talking to her friends. I decide that I have had enough of her bitchy behavior and I Go over there. "Hey Christina" I say angrily.

She looks at me with a look of shock and I smirk when I realize that she is still scarred of me.

"Listen you have been being a bitch to Tris you may not be an initiate but I can make your life a living hell and so can Tris so I would be real careful about what you say or do" I say.

I don't give her a chance to say anything and walk back to the table.

"What did you say to her" Tris asks me. " I just told her that we could make her time her a living hell" I said.

"She doesn't approve that I actually stand up for myself when I am around you" she says.

" Thank you for doing that for me" She tells me. " Your Welcome baby" I say.

Tris leans over and kisses me then straddles me.

Cat calls are heard from my table and she gets off my lap and sits back in her seat.

"I think that we are going to knife training today and then I am going to have you do some filing for me" I tell her.

"I want you to do knife training because we need to keep our skills up" I say.

"That was my favorite part of the physical part" she says. She then looks with a smirk "Well not the only thing" The people at my table laugh as we finish our lunch and then Tris and I go to the training center.

"Wow it's been a little while since I've been in here I am kind of excited that we are going to be dealing with the new initiates" she says.

" I'm happy to do it with you but they get on my last nerves sometimes" I say.

"Then I guess we have to be mean and scary" she says sarcastically as she throws a knife and hits dead center. "Mmm Sexy" I say as I kiss her neck. "Stop I'm trying to concentrate" she whines.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for all the views. Please remember to leave reviews. Thank You for reading and I do not own The Divergent Trilogy. There is going to be a lemon at the end of the chapter so if you choose not to read it that is perfectly fine :)

* * *

Eric POV

After we finish in the training room I take Tris back to the office.

"So what I am going to have you do is look through all these files" "These are the guards files they update us on if anything is going on around the perimeter" I say handing her a large stack of files.

"If you come across anything tell me and if you don't then just put them back in alphabetical order" I say. "Okay" she says.

I sit behind my desk while she sits on the floors sorting the files.

I work on filling out paperwork that Max has me do and I look into the files of the Dauntless born and see which ones I think are going to initiates.

I am so focused on my work that I do not realize that Tris has come up behind me. She kisses my neck and I moan "You seemed a little stressed" she says while kissing my neck.

"And you thought that this was the way for me to handle my stress" I ask as I lean into her. "Yes" she murmurs against my neck. I spin my chair around and pick her up so that she is sitting in my lap. I grab her head and roughly kiss her. She inserts her tongue into my mouth and runs it along my teeth. She bites on my bottom lip and I groan into her mouth.

She smiles against my lips knowing that this is one of my weaknesses.

I move my mouth away from hers and slowly kiss down her neck.

I gently start to suck on her and she moans. So caught up in the moment neither of us notice the knock on the door or the door opening.

"Eric" Four calls out. Tris and I break apart and look at Four. "Did you need something" I ask annoyed. I already don't like the guy and now he is getting in the way of my time with Tris. "I was coming to get the files about the Dauntless born" he says. I hand him the files and he walks out of the door.

Tris looks as he walks out the door "He looks really sad" she says. "Yeah he is because he is not hooking up with you" I say. "Do you really think that is why" she asks. "I really do" I say.

"Well then Mr. Bossman if we are done for the day I need to go have a shopping day with Christina and try to work this shit out" she says. "Well I hope that it all works out baby" I say. "Thanks" she says.

Tris POV

I am a little embarrassed that Four walked in on Eric and I. I guess that is just a hazard of dating someone. I just hate that it is Four who walked in on us because he already doesn't like Eric.

I walk into the pit because this is where I am supposed to meet Christina for our shopping day.

I am nervous because I have not talked to her since she got mad about me doing drugs with Eric.

I see her and walk over to her "Hey" I say. "Hey" she says back. "Are we going to go" I ask her. She says yes and we start to go shopping. I pick up some new jeans and tops as well as new corsets, bras, and thongs.

"So I just wanted to talk to you because I do not think that it is fair for you to talk shit about my boyfriend or about me doing what I want" I tell her.

"I just see that you are changing and I am not sure if I like that" she says. "I am a Dauntless now and I am going to change but you also told me that you were my friend and that you would support my decision about Eric" I say giving her a pointed look.

"I don't like him I think that you should end up with Four" she says.

"He hit me and I get that you don't like Eric because he pushed you off the chasm but he was making a point and he did it to me to" I say.

"I think that if you were a real friend you would support me and we are running around in circles so please do not talk to me until you are okay with me and Eric" I say walking away with all of my new clothes.

I walk into Eric's apartment and I go and lay down on the bed.

I know the Eric is getting ready for training the new initiates.

It is crazy that in two days we will be training the new initiates. It feels like not long ago I was an initiate. I am so excited that I am going to be training the initiates and I know that I am going to have fun training them with Eric.

Eric walks into the room and he looks exhausted. "Hey what is going on with you" I ask him.

"I am dealing with a bitter Four because I ended up with you and he is upset that we are going to be training the initiates and not you and him" he rants.

"Well my day didn't go much better" I say. "What happened" he asks.

"I met with Christina and she went on her you should date Four not Eric and it pisses me off because I love you" I say starting to cry.

He wraps me up in a hug and tells me that everything is going to be okay.

"Eric" I whisper. "Yes" he whispers back.

"Help me forget it all" I plead.

"Of Course" he says kissing me lightly.

**LEMON HERE **

**Tris POV**

He slowly lays me down on the bed and kisses my neck slowly.

He runs is hands up and down my thigh while he continues kissing my neck and I moan.

I push him off of me and then I take off my shirt and he takes off his as well.

He slowly pulls down my jeans and my underwear.

He says that he has to grab something and then he runs off.

I lay on the bed wondering what he is getting.

He comes back with whip cream and handcuffs.

This is going to be interesting.

Eric POV

I handcuff her to the bed and then I slowly smile as I get out the whip cream. I draw a line with cream from her neck to her opening and she gasps at the cold sensation.

I put the whip cream can down and then I slowly suck and lick the whip cream off of her neck.

She moans and I slowly suck at her neck and then let my tongue travel down the line of whip cream.

I stop and take one of her hard nipples in my mouth and suck on it. She moans in pleasure and starts to writher on the bed.

I slowly finish licking the line of cream from her body until I get to her center and take her into my mouth.

Her hips buck at the new feeling and she tries to close her legs while I hold firmly onto her hips .

When I insert my tongue into dripping core she tries to close her legs " Fuck Eric" she groans.

I hold her knees and make her keep her legs open for me as I continue to suck and tongue her wet core.

I am getting hard but I am going to please her first.

I slowly insert a finger and then I pump in and out of her while I am sucking on her clit.

She is moaning my name and I love to hear that come out of her mouth " Eric stop teasing me" she begs.

" Well if you are a good girl I might just let you cum" I say enjoying this little game.

" Fine I will be good" she moans breathless.

I undo my pants and step out of them and slowly rub my hard member.

" Tell me what you want baby" I say leaning in to kiss her neck.

She looks at my with her grey eyes and then says" I want you to fuck me" she says.

I kiss her on the lips and then I slowly insert my member into her dripping core.

She gasps as enter her and start to pump in and out of her.

"Oh baby, your so tight" I groan.

As I keep thrusting I feel her walls starting to clench around me " Oh E-E-Erici-i-it feels so good" She groans.

I smile as I feel myself getting close to my own release. I reach my hand down and rub her clit. "Eric" my name spills off of her lips as she cums.

I follow not soon after her name spilling off of my lips.

We both lay there panting and then I realize that she is still tied up.

I untie her and then she leans over to me and kisses my lips " Eric, I love you" she says looking into my eyes.

" I love you too"I say with a wild smile.

She is staring at me and I am curious as to why "Why are you looking at me like that" I ask

"I was looking at the smile on your face " she said

"Well I'm happy" I say rolling my eyes.

"I'm glad" she says while snuggling up next to me and putting her head on my chest.

I kiss the top of her forehead and we drift off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews. You do not realize how much they encourage and inspire me. Thank you for ready. I do not own the Divergent Trilogy. I am going to use a scene from the movie but I am going to make it Eric and Tris.

* * *

Tris Pov

I wake up the next morning feeling like I just ran a marathon. I then remember the events of last night and a I feel my face heat up. I think of how it was nice to be with Eric and how I was not scared with him.

I snuggle into his arms and I hear him groan. "The ceremony starts in a few hours" I say lazily rubbing circles on his chest."Is there anyway that we can not go" he asks with a groan.

"No we have to go plus you get to see me be mean" I say with a smirk. "Ooh that will be interesting" he says. We eat breakfast and then we go the ceremony where ten of the sixteen year olds choose Dauntless.

We are on the train when Eric and I finally speak to them. "I hope you aren't afraid to jump" I tell them. "Why" one of them asks. "Because that's the only way you are getting into Dauntless" I say with a smirk and then jump off the train. "Are you afraid" I hear Eric yelling at one the initiates. "No"he stutters back.

Eric makes his way over to me and looks at me with a smirk. "If you thought it was over boy were you wrong" he says. "To get into the compound you have to jump off the roof" he says with a smirk.

I see one of the guys ogling me and I see a girl looking at Eric. "Hey Eric why don't we make that girl jump first" I say looking her up and down. "Why do we want her to jump first" he asks. " She obviously wants to impress you" I say with a scowl. She looks at me when I say that and then she blushes.

"Hmm it's too bad I already am with someone else" he says coming over to me and kissing me. The girl who I will later learn is Brittany glares daggers at me. "Okay enough sappy shit you are the first jumper and if you don't I won't hesitate to make you factionless" I say pointing to her.

She steps up to the ledge and after a minute of staring she jumps and screams all the way down. "She is so weak" I say to Eric and he laughs.

Everyone eventually jumps and Eric and I jump down into the compound together and then we meet back up with the initiates. I notice that the one boy that was looking at me earlier is still looking at me. I snort and think about how if he doesn't stop Eric is going to kick his ass.

"This here is the board that is what we will be ranking you on" "If you are below this line at the end of Stage 1 you are done, Factionless" he says. "What" the girl screeches. "What afraid that you won't be able to sleep your way to the top" I ask with a sneer.

"Well we can't all be you" says Peter coming in with Four. I shoot him a glare and Eric yells at him to shut up. He laughs and then he goes back to listening to what Eric is explaining to the initiates.

"I suggest you eat and get your rest because hell begins tomorrow" Eric says walking away. I walk his way following him "So how did I do my first day" I ask him. "I think you did really well" he said with a smile.

"So what is the plan for tomorrow so that I can be ready" I asked. "We are going to do knife fighting and we are going to do sparring" he says wrapping his arm around my shoulder and leading me into the apartment.

" I can't stand that initiate" I whine as we lay down on the bed. "Which one" he asks laughing. "The one that keeps staring at you" I say. "Does she not understand that we are together and that I can make her life a living hell" I say exasperated. "I think that she will learn" he says. "She better" I mutter.

We fall asleep and then we wake up early the next morning.

Eric and I walk in hand and hand and then Eric talks to the initiates. "We are going to throw knives so everyone go to a station" he says going back to being the cold Dauntless leader and I find it extremely attractive.

I learn that the three boys on the end are Shawn, Ben, and Tyler. The girl is Brittany and I don't bother to know the rest. "Um Eric can you help me" Brittany asks.

"No I cannot help you are on your own"he says nodding at me. "I can help you" I say with a smile. "I don't need or want your help" she says to me. "I think that you can learn a little respect" I tell her. "I'm surprised that you know what that is" she says.

"Everybody stop throwing your knives" I yell. Everyone looks at Eric "Well why don't you fucking listen to her" he yells. "You" I say pointing at the girl "Stand in front of the target and if you flinch then you are out" I say and I hear everyone gasp.

She stands in front of the target and I throw the first one off to the left. "Aww baby you can get closer than that" Eric says and I laugh.

I throw another one and it is a little closer on the right this time "I'm pretty sure that you can still get closer than that baby" he says. "Do you want me to give her a trim" I ask with a smirk. "Yeah maybe just a little off the top" he says and I throw the knife right over her head.

I then throw another and I know that it grazes her ear when she pulls away. I walk up to where she is standing and shove her up against the wall "You better listen and listen good, If you ever hit on my boyfriend again I will throw this knife through you" I tell her holding the knife up to her.

She quickly nods her head and then Eric dismisses everyone for the day. "Just so you know when you get jealous and angry you are so goddamn sexy" Eric tells me.

I pull him into a kiss and he swipes all the knives off of the table. He lays me down on the table and pulls of my pants. I like when he get rough and I moan when he inserts a finger inside me.

He slowly pumps a finger in and out and I am almost to my breaking point when Peter walks into the room. I look at him in shock and he looks at me and then walks out of the door.

"Wow that is the first time he hasn't had anything to say" I say to Eric who laughs. "I think he killed the mood" I say pulling up my pants and then grabbing his hand I lead him toward the cafeteria.

He slips his hand in my back pocket as we enter the Cafeteria. We get our dinner and then we walk over and sit at the leader table. This is going to be an interesting conversation.


	10. Chapter 10

I just want to say Thank You for the views as well as the reviews. It really makes me want to continue when I see all the kind reviews that you guys give. Once again I do not own The Divergent Trilogy.

* * *

Eric POV

I listen to the other leaders as they laugh hearing about initiation. "I mean the bitch would just not stop looking at him and then she had the nerve to disrespect me" I hear Tris say. "I think that someone has a crush on Eric and is Jealous" Veronica says. "Well she can get with Four or someone else but she better stay the hell away from Eric" Tris says.

"Hey I don't think that guy who looks at you is innocent either" I say with a smirk. "Well then maybe you can beat him up baby" Tris says to me. "If he touches you I will" I say.

We finish eating and then we go back to my office. "I am going to hand you some files and I need you to write about the progress of the initiates" I tell her.

She takes the files and starts to write in them. "You know that I would never cheat on you right" I ask her. She stops what she is writing and looks at me.

"I don't think that you would cheat on me" she says.

"Brittany is the one that I don't trust" she says. "If she ever tries anything I will make her factionless myself" I tell her.

She nods her head and goes back to writing in the files. She gets up and grabs two glasses and pours some scotch. She hands me one and then she takes a sip of hers and goes back to writing.

We work side by side in silence but it is not awkward it is comfortable. When I look back at the clock it is ten o'clock. "Let's go back to my apartment and get some rest" I tell her. We walk back to my apartment and then we sleep.

When I wake up the next morning I take a shower and then go to wake Tris up. "I have something I need to ask you" I tell her. "What is it" she asks.

"When I was in Erudite they taught us to speak different languages did they do that in Abnegation" I ask. "We were not supposed to but I did learn one" she says getting up out of the bed and walking towards the closet that we share.

"Well what did you learn" I ask her. "I learned Russian" she says. I am surprised that she would choose that language. "I wanted to learn it because I thought that the letters were cool" she says.

"I learned French,Russian,and German" I say. "Why do you never teach the recruits another language if we were ever under attack the enemy wouldn't know what we were saying and we could communicate" she tells me. "That is a good idea I think I will talk to Max about that" I tell her. " We need to get going or we are going to be late" she tells me as she throws my vest at me. I catch it and we walk out the door.

When we arrive at the training center all of the recruits are there. "Okay Four is going to help you learn how to fight and then Tris and I are going to watch you fight and rate you" I say looking at them all. "Two of you are going to fight and the winner of the fight is going to move one" "Once we have the final winner they are going to fight Tris" I finish.

"She doesn't seem to like anyone" Peter says. "Я хочу суку" Tris says to me. I smirk when I see that everyone is trying to figure out what she said. "Тогда вам лучше надеюсь, что она победит" I say back.

She glares at me and then tells Four to start their training and that she wants them to fight in one hour. "What were you saying to Eric" Four asks. "That is none of your business" she tells him walking over to me. "I think the look on their faces was pretty funny" Tris says laughing.

"Is that how we are going to communicate in front of all the initiates" I ask her. "I think that it would freak them out if we pointed to them and they could not understand what they are saying"she says. "Then why don't we do it" I say with a smile.

We continue to watch Peter and Four train them until Tris tells them that time is up and then calls the first two in the ring.

I see that she has pitted Brittany against the weakest girl. She is so weak that I haven't even bothered to learn her name.

Brittany easily wins the fight and I see that Tris is silently hoping that she will win so that she can kick her ass.

All the initiates fight and then it is down to Tyler and Brittany. I know that they have gotten close so Tyler is taking it easy on her.

He probably thinks that he is doing her a favor by letting her win but little does he know that he is hurting her in the long run.

Tyler eventually lets Brittany win and she looks around with a smile on her face. I look to Tris to see her grinning and then she steps into the ring with Brittany. "Aww did your boyfriend let you win" Tris taunts her. "I think your boyfriend was eyeing me while I was beating Tyler" Brittany says with a smirk. Tris slaps her across the face and Brittany holds her cheek "Don't you ever learn bitch" Tris spits out.

She points to me "He is mine and like I said if you ever touch him I will put a knife through your heart" Tris then grabs a hold of Brittany's neck.

She throws her to the ground and then she kicks her in the stomach. She kicks her in the ribs then sits on top of her and starts punching her repeatedly in the face.

Blood is pouring out of her nose but Tris doesn't seem to care. She punched her until she is knocked out and then gets off of her and comes to stand next to me.

"I think that is enough don't you" she says. "Tris what happened to you" asks Four. "She tried to take someone I love" she says simply.

Four walks away with a look of anger on his face. "Вы сделали хорошую принцесса" I say with a smile.

"Okay everyone training is over for the day" I say and we all leave the training center.

* * *

I wanted to incorporate different languages into the story. I am from Russia so I chose to go with Russian.

1.Я хочу суку- I want the bitch

2.Тогда вам лучше надеюсь, что она победит-Then you better hope she wins

3.**Вы сделали хорошую принцесса- You did good Princess**


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for all the views and the reviews. I once again do not own The Divergent Trilogy.

* * *

Tris Pov

"What the fuck was that" I hear behind me. I turn around to see Four "What are you talking about" I ask. "I mean why the fuck did you just beat her" he asks.

"I had to teach her a lesson" I say with a sneer. "Well you could have let up on her" he says. I turn to Eric "Oh how sweet now he is falling for a initiate" I say.

"Is he trying to be us now" he asks me. I laugh and Four grabs my face and smashes his lips onto mine. I struggle against his hold until Eric pulls me off.

"You motherfucker" Eric yells. The initiates are gathered and waiting to see the fight. "Four what the hell you know that Eric is my boyfriend" I growl.

" I think that you would be good with me" says Four. "You know what you and Brittany are perfect for each other" I shout at him. "She is trying to take my boyfriend and you are trying to take me" I yell. "Tris I just like you a lot and Eric is going to hurt you" he says. "He is not going to hurt me" I say angry that he is talking about Eric like that.

"I just want you to be with me" he says. "You can go to hell" I spat as I turn to walk away. I should have known that he would do something but I am left in complete shock when he punches me in the face.

I stumble back into Eric. This is all it takes for Eric to lose it. He shoves Four up againt the wall "Like father like son huh" Eric sneers.

Four loses all his resolve and shoves Eric off of him and walks away. "What are you all looking at" Eric yells and all of the initiates scamper off. "Baby are you okay" he asks me cradling my face. "Yeah, Yeah I'm good" I tell him with a smile.

We go back to the apartment and as we walk through the pit to get there people keep staring at us. "I guess word gets around huh" I say. "I guess it does" he sighs.

We get to the apartment and he flops down on the bed. "I am sorry that I didn't stop Four from shoving you" he says looking at me. "I shouldn't have turned my back it isn't your fault"I say.

He doesn't say anything and I climb on top of him. "You were pretty sexy when you were defending me" i murmer while kissing his neck.

He groans and I slide my hands under his shirt feeling his abs as I go. I stop kissing his neck and sit up. He pouts when he sees that I am stopping and then he smirks at me. He flips us over and then he starts sucking my neck and it's my turn to moan.

He pulls his shirt over his head and then mine over my head. He then pulls down my pants and panties and inserts a finger. I gasp at the new sensation and he starts to move faster. While he is moving in an out his lips latch onto my neck and then "Knock,knock" I hear Max yell as he walks into the apartment.

"What the hell are you two doing" he yells covering his eyes. "Who the hell opens the door and then goes "Knock, Knock" Eric asks annoyed. "Well I needed to talk to you two about what happened with Four I didn't know that I would be walking into this" He says with a grimace.

I get out of the bed and pick up my underwear and pants and head to the bathroom. "Max you staring and if you don't want Eric to kick your ass then I would stop" I laugh as I go into the bathroom.

I hear them talking about something as I get presentable and then I walk back out of the bathroom. "Tris I am sorry for staring" Max says. "It's okay" I say with a laugh.

"So this is what we are going to do about Four, he is going to need to stay away from you so we are going to have one of our other leaders be in the room when we are training initiates to teach Peter" he finishes.

"If he gives you any problems come to me or Eric" He adds. I reach out and hug him "Thank you" I whisper. He nods and then says goodbye and walks out the door.

"Are you okay with that" Eric asks me. "Yeah,I think that is what is best for everyone involved" I say.

We are no longer in the mood for what we were doing before so we just sit on the couch. There is a knock on the door and I get up to get it.

"Hey girl we're having a party at my place do you want to come" Chris asks me. I'm honestly confused as to why she is being so nice to me. "Sure Eric and I will come" I say with a smirk.

I see a look of disgust on her face before it quickly disappears. I close the door and tell Eric that we are going to a party with Chris.

"I though she didn't like you and me" he asks confused. "I'm about as confused as you are" I say.

" I think that it will do us good to drink and party though, take our mind off things" I say.

Eric says that he is going to take a shower. I get bored so I creep slowly and quietly into the bathroom.

I see Eric facing away from me in the shower and I quickly shed my clothes and slip in to join him.

I wrap my arms around Eric" Mmm Sexy" I purr running my hands down his body. He turns and looks at me with a twinkle in his eye

"What are you doing in here" " I was bored all alone and I wanted to see my Eric"I say innocently.

" Oh you wanted me did you" he asks running his hand down my thighs. " Eric" I moan. He smirks and leans in to kiss me while moving his hand towards my center.

Eric Pov

I Slip my finger into Tris's dripping pussy and she moans. I back her up into the wall of the shower while kissing her neck.

" Are you ready for the real thing" I ask her. " Yes" she answers breathlessly. I position myself and slowly slide in.

I moan at how slick and perfect she feels around me. She moans at the new feeling as I start to slide in an out of her. I start slowly pulling out until just the tip of me is left inside then I slam all the way into her wet pussy.

"Eric" she moans out. " Yes baby" I say with a smirk. She looks me dead in the eye" Fuck Me" she demands. That is all the permission that I need and I slam into her pussy.

" Oh Fuck Eric" she screams.

" That's right scream for me baby" I say as I ram into her again. " Eric Faster" she yells. I start to pump into her faster as she begins to writher against the wall.

I can feel myself getting closer to my release and I reach between her legs and furiously rub her clit.

She screams my name as she cums and I smirk knowing that she enjoyed it. I pull myself out yet even though I didn't cum yet.

She surprises me by getting down on her knees and bringing my throbbing member into her mouth.

I can't take the new sensation and I cum down her throat " Oh Fuck, Yes baby" I yell as I cum. She looks at me with hooded eyes and swallows my cum.

"Now that is fucking sexy" I say turning off the water.

Tris Pov

After our fun in the shower we get ready and we go Chris's apartment. I knock on the door and she invites us in. When I get there I see all of my friends and then I see Four. "Why is he here" I ask her. "I know that you don't like him but he is still friends with everyone else" she says. "I will just stay away from him" I tell Eric.

He kisses me and I know that he is not mad at me. "Okay we are going to play truth or dare" Chris says. "Tris truth or dare" she asks. "Dare" I say smiling.

"I dare you to kiss the hottest person in the room" she says. I get up and sit on Eric's lap and pull his face to mine as I kiss him.

I run my tongue across his bottom lip and he opens his mouth. Our tongues battle for dominance and I don't stop until I hear someone clear their throat.

I look at Four "Oh I'm sorry did that make you uncomfortable" I ask as I turn so that I can face the group but I am still sitting on Eric's lap.

The game goes fast and we decide to play another game. "Baby do you want to get out of here" he whispers in my ear. "Yeah, let's get out of here" I say standing up.

"Hey guys we are going to go ahead and head out because we have to get early in the morning" I say waving goodbye as we walk out of the room.

"Hey Tris, you don't have to leave" says Four. "Actually yes I do because I have an early day tomorrow" I say walking out of the door.

"I'm so glad we are out of there I felt like everyone else was watching" I say. "I know that's why we got out of there" Eric says kissing me.

We walk back to the apartment and try to get some sleep before tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for all the views and reviews. Sorry that I have been away for a little while. I hope this chapter makes up for it . Once again I do not own Divergent.

* * *

Tris Pov

"Listen up Veronica is going to be taking over for Four for the last little bit of training" Eric Says. "Why" asks Brittany. "Because we feel he is no longer needed" Eric says.

She pouts at him and he scowls back at her. "I don't really like you so I suggest you shut up and do good in the rest of training" he says. " So today we are going to do fear simulations" he says. "Brittany you are up first" he says.

I laugh and she looks at me. "What" she asks. "You have no idea what you are in for" I tell her. I feel sick but I don't want to leave Eric with all of the initiates so I stand there until I have to run to the bathroom.

When I get to the bathroom I lean over the toilet and empty the contents of my stomach. I hear the door open behind me and Eric comes in. "Are you okay" he asks.

"Yeah I think that I am fine" I say. I feel better so we go back out the initiates. " Are you going to be okay to continue with the rest of the day" he asks me.

"Can we just get this over with" Brittany asks. "We will continue when I say so" he says. He hooks up the wires and soon we are looking at her fear landscapes.

The first one is of everyone making fun of her and telling her that she is ugly, the second is of her being beat by someone who seems like her boyfriend, and the last one is of her mother telling her that she is a monster. When she wakes up she is crying and then she leaves the room and we call in everyone else one by one.

By the time that we are done it has been a tiring day. "Are you sure that you are okay" Eric asks as we are getting ready to go to bed. "I am sure I feel great" I tell him with all honesty.

"Okay I just want to make sure" he says. I lean over and kiss him and he deepens the kiss and soon he is kissing down my neck.

There is a knock on the door and even though we are both annoyed at the interruption we laugh because we are remembering what happened with Max.

When I open the door I suddenly wish that I had more on than just Eric's shirt. "What the hell are you doing here" I ask.

"I wanted to talk to you about why I am no longer allowed to train the initiates" says Four. "We thought you were a danger to society" I say my voice filled with sarcasm.

"I mean you tried to beat me because I didn't return your affection I mean really who does that" I ask in a patronizing voice.

"I don't think that you should have made it to where I am not able to train the initiates" He says.

"Well one it wasn't my idea and two you should have thought of that before you beat me" I say shutting the door in his face.

"Why does he not leave me alone" I ask Eric. " I don't know baby I really don't know" he says pulling me back into the bed.

Eric Pov

Tris is sound asleep beside me and I am still wide awake. I don't understand while Four can't just let us be happy. Hell he should just date Brittany. I pull her to my chest and then fall asleep.

When I wake up in the morning Tris is still asleep. I lean over and kiss her as my way of saying good morning and she moans into the kiss.

She suddenly pulls away from the kiss and runs for the bathroom. I hear her throwing up in the bathroom and I run into the bathroom and hold her hair.

After a few minutes she finishes and then we go back into our room. "Okay this has happened two days in a row are you sure you don't need to go to the infirmary" I ask her.

"Maybe I just have food poisoning or something" she says while changing into her clothes.

" I think that I am going to go get it checked out though" She tells me.

I walk into the kitchen and take out the bread and make toast for Tris and Eggs for me. After we finish eating she goes to the infirmary and I go to the gym.

Tris Pov

I walk into the infirmary " Hi I need to see a doctor" I say. "Okay just come this way" the lady says. I walk into a room and wait for a few minutes before the doctor comes in.

"Hi I'm Doctor Wheeler what can I help you with" the doctor asks. "I have been throwing up for a few days in the morning and then I am feeling fine" I say.

"Well then we are going to take some blood and then we will get back to you in a few minutes" she says. "Okay thank you" I say.

A nurse comes in and takes my blood and then she says they are going to run it. I wait for about 15 minutes and then the doctor comes back in " Well Congratulations Tris You're Pregnant" she says. I walk to the gym where I know Eric will be.

"Eric can I talk to you" I ask. "Sure" he says. We walk into the corner and I start "Okay Eric please don't freak out" I say. "I'm Pregnant" I say.

He looks at me in shock and then yells "You're Pregnant" Everyone in the room looks at us and I feel my face heat up. "I'm going to be a father" he asks. "Yes" I say while kissing him.

" You should be relaxing" he says and ushers me to sit down. "I think that I am just going to have you sit and write down the progress of the initiates" he says.

"I'm pregnant not a china doll" I say with a laugh. " I can't fight but I still can train and help with the fear landscapes" I say.

"Okay I just want to make sure you are okay" he says. "Well thank you" I say giving him a kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey Guys! Thank you so much for all the views and reviews! I am really sorry that I haven't updated in a while I had a little bit of writers block and then work and school! But without further ado I give you chapter 13! I do not own Divergent but if I did Tris and Eric would be together.

* * *

Tris POV

" I think that Four and Brittany are going to get together" I say. " Why do you think that" he asks.

"I think that they are so alike they are going to end up getting together" I say.

" They both want to be us and they both are going after people with significant others'

"I think that you are going to be traveling between the Factions with Max and I as part of your training" he says. "That seems like it is going to be fun" I say.

"I think that it will be fun but it will also be stressful" Eric says. " I am prepared for that" I say. "Yes but is the little peanut" he asks smiling and rubbing my belly.

"I will go to the doctor and make sure that I will be okay to travel to the other factions, I assume that you and I will be taking an armored car because we are leaders" I say.

"Yes we will be so you do not have to worry about getting on the train and something happen to the baby" Eric says.

" Speaking of the baby it's making me super hungry" I say.

He laughs and kisses me and we walk hand in hand to the cafeteria.

Christina comes up to me "Congrats" she says with a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you" I say giving her a hug. "Do you guys have any names, do you know what you are going to make the nursey look like" she asks in a rapid fire of questions.

"Calm down we haven't figured that out yet" I laugh. She turns to Eric and I tense.

"I know that I have held a grudge against you for what happened during initiate training and I just want to say that I am sorry about that, I think that you are one of the best things that has happened to her and I am really excited for you guys" she says.

I smile and I look at Eric whose face looks like a stone.

His expression doesn't change but he says "Thank you I really appreciate that and I am sorry for what happened during initiate training"he says.

I look at him shocked and hear Christina tell me that she will see us later.

"What made you apolagize" I ask. " I know that it is going to be important for you to have a support system through this pregnancy and I don't want to burn bridges I want to mend them for you" he says.

"The whole reason that you guys were having problems is because of me and I don't think that I did anything but I want her to know that I don't hate her so maybe she won't hate me" he says.

I realize that I am crying when he uses his thumb to brush a tear from my face "Why you cryin baby" he asks. "These damn hormones and because I am happy' I say with a smile.

He kisses me and then we get into the food line. We sit at a table and Veronica comes over. "So I heard you are going to start taking trips to the other factions with Max and Eric" she says.

"Yeah I think that I am going to learn a lot by being able to travel to the other factions" I say. "I thought that you were going to kill that girl today" she says.

"Well I did beat her to a pulp soon after I first met her" I say with a smirk looking at Eric to see him smirking as well. "Well she did deserve it" he says.

I look at Eric and see that he looks happy. I have been thinking about getting a tattoo on my side that will be the same as Eric's.

I think that it would be nice to match in someway. I haven't brought up the idea to him but I don't think that he would object to much.

"Hey Eric so I have been thinking and I have a question for you" I ask.

"What is it" he asks looking skeptical. " I was thinking of getting a tattoo to match yours" I say holding my breath. He smiles " I think that would awesome" he says kissing me.

"I was thinking about getting it on my side" I said. " I don't think that it would look that great on my forearm so I was thinking about getting it on my side" I say.

"I think that it would look anywhere on you" he says suggestively. "Well that's good to know" I say. "Why don't you guys get matching piercings too" asks Veronica with a snort.

"I don't think so that is going a little to far" I laugh. "I don't know I think that people would be afraid of us" he says. "Baby I think that people are already afraid of us" I laugh.

"But it's a good thing that were both leaders because if you mess with one you mess with both" I laugh. "Have you thought of any names" Eric asks.

" I was thinking about Katarina or Anastasia if if was girl" I say. "Those seem nice" he says. " I think that I am going to start thinking of names" says Eric.

"You guys are so cute" says Veronica looking at us. "Why thank you" I say. I look around at all of the people that I am sitting with and realize that they are becoming more of my friends then the people in my initiate class.

Someone comes up behind me and covers my eyes "Trissy" I hear a voice say. I jump up and turn around "Uriah" I yell wrapping my arms around him "Congrats on the baby" he says.

"Thank you were really excited" I say lacing my fingers with Eric. "I have to say I never thought that Eric would have a baby" he says.

"I didn't think so either but I'm actually very happy" he says. "Well I just want to let you know that if you ever need a babysitter I am available" he says.

" I'll keep that in mind" I say. "So baby I think that I should go ask the doctor to make sure that I can travel tomorrow with you and Max" I say.

"Okay" he says.

I start to walk to the doctor when Four and Peter walk around the corner glaring at me.

_Uh-oh_


	14. Chapter 14

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I really appreciate you all sticking with my through this! I really enjoy seeing all the views and reviews that you all leave! So thank you again for reading and staying with this story.

* * *

Tris POV

"Well Well look who it is" says Peter. "What do you want" I ask him. "I want to know how the hell you got in front of me and took the position of leader from me" he says. " I got the better score" I say with a smirk. I turn to Four "What do you want" I ask Four. "I want to win you back" he says. " Tobias I told you that I am with Eric and nothing is going to change that" I say. "I'm having his child for fucks sake so get over me" I spat. Before I know what is happening he has me pushed up against the wall with his hands around my throat. " Listen to me you little bitch you will talk to me with respect and you will be mine again" he says. "Can't have me if you kill me" I wheeze. He lets go of my neck and looks at me "You can choose what you want Tris" he says. "You know Eric's going to kill you" I say gesturing to my neck. " I'd like to see him try because you know that I beat him in initiation" he says. " You just choked his pregnant girlfriend I think he might take you down" I say. I take the knife from my back pocket and stab it into his hand. "If you ever choke me again I will do much worse" I say. " Now if you will excuse me I have to get to the doctor" I say. Instead of going to the doctor I go to my office and look at my neck in the mirror. I let my hair down and don't know how I am going to hide it from Eric. I walk back to our apartment and go into the bathroom. My neck looks worse than it feels so I undress and get in the shower. I hear the door open and turn around to see Eric coming into the bathroom. "Hey babe how did it go at the doctor" he asks. "Shit" I think knowing that I never made it to the doctor. "Um, I never actually made it to the doctor" I say. "Why" he asks. I turn off the shower and grab my towel while I step out of the shower. "Because Four and Peter wanted to have a talk with me" I say. He looks at me and I see his eyes narrow as he takes in the bruises on my neck. He doesn't say anything as he grabs my hand and drags me out of the bathroom. I quickly throw on my clothes and he opens the door of our bedroom and then we walk out of the apartment. It is freaking me out that he has not said anything since he saww the bruises on my neck. We get to Max's office and he barges in without even knocking. When we enter his office we see that Four is in there with Max. "Then she just stuck a knife in my hand" he is saying to Max. I snort causing him to turn around and the look smile slips off his face. "Yeah that's why I have bruises on my neck because I just decided to attack you" I say. "You little bitch" yells Eric at Four. This is what I was afraid of. The whole time that Eric was being quiet he was silently stewing over what he knew was Four attacking me. "I didn't do shit" says Four. "Well you obviously did something for my girlfriend to come home with bruises on her neck and a knife wound on your hand" he yells. "She came onto me and attacked me" Four protests. "That's fucking bullshit and you know it" Eric yells punching him in the face. I jump when I hear the sound of his fist connecting with his face. Eric keeps punching him in the face. "Ифин нщг фку пщштп ещ агслштп лшдд ршь" I scream at him. "Пщщв ру агслштп вуыукмуы ше" He yells back. "Baby please stop" I yell at him. He stops when he realizes that Four is unconscious. Max is staring at the two of us. "I will deal with him, you two go back and get some rest" Max says. Eric nods and grabs my hand an we walk out of Max's office. When we get back into to our apartment I go to the freezer and grab a bag of peas to put on his hand. We walk into our bedroom and Eric looks at me for the first time since this all happened. "I'm sorry" he says hanging his hand. "For what" I ask. "I should have walked you to the doctor myself" he says. "Baby it is not your fault" I say kissing him. He slips his tongue into my mouth and I have to say watching him beat up Four really turned me on. I kiss him back our tongues battling for dominance. He eases me back onto the bed while he is kissing me. He unbuttons the shorts that I threw on and slowly slides my panties down my legs until they are in a pile on the floor.

1\. Baby you are going to fucking kill him

2\. Good he fucking deserves it


End file.
